


Through a window

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-02
Updated: 2002-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive the sappyness but I was in a mood.  Clex in its fuzzy bunny form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a window

## Through a window

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Daughter of eve  
Completely sappy Clex. 

Through the window comes light  
Gliding over his body  
I watch his back move up and down as he sleeps. Arms stretched above him tucked under the pillows head resting on the mattress. I wish I could see this every day  
Wake up every morning with the weight of his body by my side I wonder how I ever lived without him.  
Wonder how I got through the nights without the heat of his body, the strength of his touch.   
We were pulled together for who knows why and now we are stuck together. We try to leave but always seem to come back We need each other  
We keep each other safe, sane  
Its like we are the same although so very different Fitting together when everything seems against it But I can't be without him  
I need his kiss, his love like air.  
The bed was too big without him  
This love I feel is stronger then anything I have ever known. Its scary, it's wonderful.  
I feel complete   
Like I've found my place in this world at last and it is with him I touch his skin lightly with my fingertips not wanting to wake him not wanting the moment to end  
His body sighs under my touch  
He doesn't want me to go any more then I want to leave. But it always happens   
We separate for a time   
But it's never very long.   
We always find each other again  
And I'll stay.  
As long as he stops asking why   
As long as no one knows  
As long as he needs me  
I will love him. 


End file.
